Peux-tu Les Voir ? Les Etoiles
by Dieithryn
Summary: "L'amour rend fou, le MI6 aussi. Et peut-être que Q et James étaient fous avant ça." Skyfall-verse. 00Q. WARNING : Rated M pour deathfic. Pas de spoilers pour le film. OS.


Je suis de retour ... Sur un nouveau fandom ! J'ai en ce moment énormément de mal à écrire, je n'arrive à rien, j'écris trois phrases et plus rien ne vient ... Mais cette nuit, j'ai été inspirée pour cet OS et les mots sont venus tout seuls. Rien n'a été retouché, c'est de l'écriture brut on va dire mais je ne me sens pas de le modifier. Donc si c'est nul, si c'est pas travaillé, si c'est confus, vous savez pourquoi. C'est peut-être aussi un peu OOC mais dans ma tête il y a un background qui explique tout ça. Mais je ne me vois pas écrire une prequel, pour moi, l'histoire est parfaite comme elle est. Si vous voulez un peu d'explication je dirais ce que je dis dans le résumé : l'amour rend fou, le MI6 aussi. Et peut-être que Q et James étaient fous avant ça.

Si, par bonheur/malheur, le background vous intéresse, je l'écrirai peut-être, mais je ne le ferai pas uniquement pour deux personnes.

Attention, il n'y a pas de spoilers pour le film MAIS c'est une deathfic. Alors si vous êtes allergique, ne lisez pas ... Et ça m'embête de devoir vous prévenir d'ailleurs, je me suis surpris moi même en l'écrivant, comme si je découvrais l'histoire au fur et à mesure et je me suis coupé le souffle en l'écrivant ... Et j'aime les effets de surprise mais je sais qu'il est important de prévenir parce que beaucoup n'aiment pas les deathfics ... Bref, je parlotte, tout ça pour vous dire bonne lecture, et pour m'excuser aussi, parce que c'est pas terrible et que je devrais écrire la suite de Socialisation et celle de Help Me mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas ...

Disclaimer : Q et James Bond appartiennent à leurs ayant droits et je n'en tire aucun profit monétaire. L'histoire, par contre, est mienne.

* * *

Peux-tu Les Voir ? Les Etoiles.

« Peux-tu les voir ?

- Quoi, Q ?

- Les étoiles. »

James s'assit aux côtés de la forme allongée du Quartier-maître. Ils se trouvaient sur le toit de l'immeuble de Q.

« Oui je les vois.

- Elles ne te donnent pas envie ?

- Envie de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je les regarde, des fois, j'ai envie de les rejoindre, de les explorer. Certains soirs je pense aux histoires que ma mère me racontait quand j'étais petit, avant de m'endormir et j'aimerai en faire partie, de ces histoires.

- Quelles histoires, Q ?

- Elle avait l'habitude de dire que chaque étoile était l'âme d'un être cher monté au ciel. Certaines étaient éteintes, parce qu'elles étaient oubliées. Les autres veillent sur nous et sont prêtes à nous accueillir quand le moment sera venu. »

Le silence tomba autour des deux hommes. James reprenait son souffle au son de la voix de son Quartier-maître. Il l'avait cherché toute la journée.

« Des fois, je me dis que je suis prêt à les rejoindre, James. »

Bond s'allongea sur le toit froid, collant son corps à celui de Q. Sa jambe droite lui faisait mal. C'est ce qui arrive quand on se prend une balle.

« Il serait facile pour moi de le faire. J'ai une arme. J'y pense, des fois, je la prends dans mes mains, je la pose contre ma tempe, pour sentir sa froideur. Je retiens mon souffle, je pose le doigt sur la gâchette. J'appuis même. Mais je n'enlève jamais la sécurité. Des fois, je garde les yeux ouverts et je fixe le mur, ou mon bureau, des fois je les ferme et je me concentre sur l'image de toi qui m'apparaît.

- Q …

- Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Je m'habitue. »

Bond tourna la tête vers son amant, surpris de sa réponse. Il observa son visage calme et détendu qu'il savait n'être qu'une façade derrière laquelle se cachait une grande douleur.

« Je m'habitue pour le jour où tu te tueras pendant une mission. Mais aussi pour celui où tu cesseras de revenir auprès de moi.

- Q …

- Ça me suffit, tu sais, ce qu'on a, le peu que tu veux bien me donner. Je t'ai à moi quelques heures par semaine, j'ai ton corps, à défaut d'avoir ton cœur. Et même si ça fait mal, ça me suffit. Tu ne seras jamais complètement à moi, et je le respecte. Mais le jour où il ne restera plus rien de toi que je pourrai avoir, je n'y survivrai pas. »

James se remit à regarder les étoiles. Il comprenait.

« Je t'aime, Q. »

Cette fois, ce fut le jeune Quartier-maître qui fut surpris.

« Et je t'appartiens. »

Il tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça, James ?

- Parce que je le pense.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

- Je n'en ressentais pas le besoin. »

Et aujourd'hui, plus que n'importe quel autre jour depuis leur rencontre, il avait eu besoin que son amour l'entende. Il l'avait cru perdu, enlevé, noyé au fond de la Tamise.

« Tu le penses ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement pour calmer mes pensées suicidaires ? »

James se tourna et s'appuya sur ses mains pour placer sa tête au dessus de celle de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il soutint son regard, bleu contre bleu, pour lui montrer toute la sincérité qui l'habitait.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Q. »

Une main caressa doucement sa joue, le pouce dessinant le contour de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je vis dans la peur constante de te voir mourir, James, et de me trouver à l'autre bout de l'oreillette, inutile et impuissant. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul, sans toi.

- Alors il ne nous reste qu'une solution. »

James se leva et mis Q sur ses pieds, le prenant dans ses bras pour partager un baiser. Un dernier. Il sorti son arme de son holster, sans jamais lâcher du regard les yeux devant lui et la porta à sa tempe droite. Les lèvres de Q s'étirèrent en un sourire et il fit de même, prenant l'arme qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Bond prit Q par la hanche de sa main libre et le serra contre lui, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Ils souriaient. Ne fermant pas les yeux, leur sourire s'agrandi et en un instant, ce fut fini.

FIN

* * *

Désoléééée ... Briques et parpaings acceptés.

Dieithrym


End file.
